List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy (36) #Team MRLD ("emerald"), a graduate team led by current Headmistress Maisie Argenta that included teammates Russet Lauritsen, Leo Kim '''and '''Diesel Deegan. (yang/neo/roman/salem) #Team LZLI ("lazuli") a graduate team led by Loden Rhee that includes teammates Zinc Graham, Lavandula Steele, '''and '''Indigo Levi. (roman/yang/salem/penny) #Team CRLN ("cerulean") a graduate team led by Candice Bellerose that includes teammates Lisanna Nightshade '''and '''Nickel Morley. (neo/ruby/salem) #Team ASNC ("arsenic") a graduate team led by Ao Ro that includes teammates Silber Schmidt, Nimbus Fletcher and Slate Corseli. (ren/neo/yang/salem) #Team LTHR ("leather") a graduate team led by Lilith Boisseau that includes teammates Titus Williams, Helios Gallina '''and '''R. (cinder/jaune/yang/roman) #Team FSPR ("feldspar") a graduate team led by Forrest Westbrook '''that included teammate '''Regal Schreiber. (salem/neo) #Team DSRT ("desert") a graduate team led by Dakota Willard that included teammate Solar Krämer. (jaune/neo) #Team PRDT ("peridot") a graduate team led by Percy Silvester that included teammates R''', '''Dodger Svendsen-Ryu, and Topaz Hong. (penny/cinder/neo/roman) #Team NTLL ("nutella") a graduate team led by Nutella Virtanen. (yang/neo) #Team WNTR ("winter") a graduate team led by Wisteria Lantana. (yang) #Team DMND ("diamond") a graduate team led by Duncan Sawyer that includes teammates Moccasin Schmidt, N''', and '''D. (jaune/neo) #Team LKTR ("electric") a graduate team led by L''' that includes teammates '''Korbinian Basch, T''', and '''R. (salem) #Team CDAR ("cedar") a graduate team led by Cedar Virtanen that includes teammates D''', '''A, and R'''. (salem) #Team BLGM ("bubblegum") a dropout team led by '''Bee Archer '''that included teammates '''Misssissippi Losendahl, Georgia Latham and Margot Sawyer. (yang/neo/salem/cinder) #Team NVJO ("navajo") a current fourth year team led by Noir Aries that includes teammates Venetia Bianchi, Insert Name and Insert Name. (penny/neo) #Team FRST ("forest") a current fourth year team led by Festus De Palma that includes teammates Robin Thatcher and Saber Ryu, and Tectonic Delaney. (jaune/yang/cinder/ren) #Team NUDE ("nude") a current fourth year team led by Naranja Roig that includes teammates Umber Naighy, Daiquiri Martini, and Emeric Ryu. (velvet/ren/nora/roman) #Team BANN ("ban") a current fourth year team led by B''' that includes teammates '''A, N''', and '''N. (salem) #Team GQLD ("gold") a current third year team led by Charles Green that includes teammates Q, Leda Xydakis, and Duana Lantana. (jaune/nora/salem/neo) #Team AMBR ("amber") a current third year team led by Azure Holland that includes teammates Magenta Vermillion, Bronwen Köhler, and Regalia Unisonance. (salem/yang/ruby/cinder) #Team PAYN ("pain") a current third year team led by P, '''that includes second-in-command '''Aureole Ro and teammates Yasen Angelov '''and '''Neon Apfel. (roman/velvet/nora/neo) #Team CFLG ("camouflage") a current third year team that includes teammate Flaxen De Palma and G'''. (neo/yang) #Team COCO ("cocoa") a current third year team led by '''Codeine Calluna that includes second-in-command Oxycodine Baker, and teammates Cocaine Abel and Otis Nguyen. (ren/roman/velvet/winter) #Team WZRD ("wizard") a current third year team led by W''' that includes teammates '''Z, R''', and '''D. (salem) #Team BLCK ("black") a current second year team led by Bianca Adair that includes teammates Cloud Ecclestone, and Kim Jinhai. (neo/salem/nora) #Team HLTR ("heliotrope") a current second year team led by Hyacinth Lantana that includes teammates Lazuli Lantana, Tourmaline Kinevart '''and '''Russet Vanna. (nora/roman/neo/cinder) #Team HEAT ("heat") a current second year team led by Hans Duarte that includes teammates Ether Tae, and Harlequin Thatcher. '''(ren/salem/neo) #Team CHLC ("chalice") a current second year team led by '''Chelsea C, that includes teammates ' Chelsey H', Chelsee L, Chelcie C. (salem) #Team CPPR ("copper") a current first year team led by Cerise Lichtenburg that includes teammates Popper and Pepper Broderick, and Ranger Leloup. (yang/ren/roman/salem) #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") a current first year team led by Ciara Ainsworth that includes teammates Narcissa Wallace, Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi. (neo/cinder/yang/roman) #Team TRMS ("tiramisu") a current first year team led by Tilly Evans that includes teammates Richard Wolf, Mercedes Evans and Sevan de Adel. (nora/jaune/neo/velvet) #Team DEAD ("dead") a current first year team led by Dawn Fader that includes teammate Diantha Dykstra. (ren/velvet/winter/roman) #Team VDGS ("verdigris") a current first year team led by Vermont Iver that includes teammates Astrid Danielsen. (cinder/neo) #Team PPMT ("peppermint") a current first year team led by Pennsylvania "Penny" Romberger that includes teammate Florida McLaren. (yang/neo) #Team SLTN ("slytherin") a current first year team led by Griselda Schmidt that includes teammates, Litchi Aguirre, Teal Hellmuth, and Nathalia Burke. (cinder/yang/neo/pyrrha) #Team HMTN ("hamilton") a current first year team led by WIP Hamilton. (neo/cinder/roman) Atlas Academy (36) #Team IYCE ("ice"), a graduate team led by current Headmistress Iris Mikkelsen that included teammates Yew Archer, Eagle Cliffe and Egan Stone. (neo/pyrrha/yang/salem) #Team CTRN ("citrine") a graduate team led by Coral Kirkland that included teammates Teagan Reynolds, and Rufous Walker. (neo/salem) #Team BSDN ("obsidian") a graduate team led Beige Larsen ''' that included teammates '''Sabellius Drago, Delphini Zeppelin Nash Royce. (yang/jaune/neo/salem) #Team KRST ("crystal") a graduate team led by Kiku Higanbana that included teammates Rhythm Noir, Sonia Tyrian, and Tulip Dala. (nora/roman/penny/yang) #Team MAVE ("maverick") a graduate team led by Mars Irvin that included teammates Alena Blackburn, Vee Schneider, and Ecru Snow (jaune/cinder/Neo/salem) #Team BLZZ ("blizzard") a graduate team led by Basilius Sakellarios that included teammates Linwood Ayers, Zeev Connor and Zebunon Willow. (jaune/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team AQUA ("aqua") a graduate team led by Anzhelika Willow that included teammates Quesar Ayers ''', '''Uilani Connor and, Alejandra Sakellarios, (nora/salem/yang) #Team GJLB ("gelb") a graduate team led by Gilbert Schweinsteiger that included his teammates Julchen Beilschmidt, Leif Reichert, and Berit Berlin. (neo/nora/yang/salem) #Team FLAM ("flame") a graduate team led by Michigan Fairburn, included teammates Lightening McLaren, Abito Willow, and Misty Lyndon. (jaune/neo/yang/salem) #Team SATN ("satin") a graduate team led by Sahara Naighy that included Achilles Sakellarios. (velvet/ren/roman/cinder) #Team WTHR ("weather") a graduate team led by Kiera Wallace that included teammates Trench Archer, and Bernadine Hellmuth. (neo/yang/salem) #Team BONE ("bone") a graduate team led by B''' that includes teammates '''O, N''', and '''E. (salem) #Team ACID ("acid") a graduate team led by A''' that includes teammates '''C, I''', and '''D. (salem) #Team VIOL ("violent") a graduate team led by V''' that includes teammates '''I, O''' and '''L. (salem) #Team BRAS ("brass") a graduate team led by B''' that includes teammates '''R, A''', and '''S. (salem) #Team DMRT ("democrat") a current fourth year team led by D '''that includes teammates '''M, R, '''and '''T. (neo/cinder/roman/winter) #Team SCEA ("sea") a current fourth year team led by Sky Johnson that includes teammates Crystal Williams, Prussia Esposito, and Diamond Ayers. (ruby/yang/pyrrha/neo) #Team MDNT ("midnight") a current fourth year team led by Morganite Larsen that includes teammates Dylan Connor, Nieves Lantana, and Topaz Byzantine. (salem/jaune/yang/fox) #Team VRDN ("verdant") a current fourth year team led by Arylide Vasilieva that includes teammate Demon Alexander, and N'''. (neo/ren/yang) #Team SLTE ("silhouette") a current fourth year team led by '''S that includes teammates L''', '''T, and E'''. (salem) #Team PSCH ("pistachio") a current third year team led by '''Perseus Sakellarios that includes teammates Shade Schumacher, Carolina Honeychurch, and Idaho Hemmings. (salem/yang/neo/cinder) #Team GRYN ("green") a current third year team led by Grey Breckenridge that includes teammates Riptide Breckenridge, Yvonne Thompson and Nightingale Hunt. (neo/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team BZAR ("bizarre") a current third year team led by B''' that includes teammates '''Z, A''', and '''R. (salem) #Team MEGN ("mahogany") a current third year team led by Meghan M, that includes teammates, Meighan E, Meagan G, and Meaghan N. (salem) #Team AZLA ("azalea") a current second year team led by Azalea Connor that includes teammates Zahaira Reid, and Lilac Teutron. (neo/cinder/yang) #Team VMLO ("vermillion") a current second year team led by Valentina Willow that includes teammates Malia Sakellarios, Lillian Ayers, and Owen Connor. (neo/cinder/yang/jaune) #Team UMBR ("umber") a current second year team led by Ursula Orso that includes teammates Maxwell Emerson, Bluebell Marianas and Rajah Ayers. (salem/cinder/nora/jaune) #Team APIC ("apricot") a current second year team led by Alex Amranth that includes teammates Price Macmillian, Ita Willow, and Carmine Valdez. (salem/fox/romanyang) #Team RTHM ("rhythm") a current second year team led by R''' that includes teammates '''T, H''', and '''M. (salem) #Team SHDW ("shadow") a current first year team led by Scarlett Jang that includes teammates Huin Saek Park, Dove Brambleheart, and Witt de Adel. (neo/ren/yang/pyrrha) #Team OPEL ("opal") a current first year team led by Olive Yi that includes teammates Pyro Mania, Ebony Liang and Lumi Jokinen. (roman/ren/neo/velvet) #Team PRPL ("purple") a current first year team led by Peach Skinner that includes teammates Raina Giroud, Phoebus Sakellarios, and Lime McLaren. (ren/salem/yang/Neo) #Team SLVR ("silver") a current first year team led by Saffron Brandt that includes teammates Lilac Corseli, Vienna Bianchi and Raisin Argenta. (cinder/salem/neo/yang) #Team FIRE ("fire") a current first year team led by Fern Connor that includes teammate Ice Wilkes. (pyrrha/ yang) #Team VALE ("vale") a current first year team led by Chryssa Vasilieva that includes teammates Glace Lyons, '''and '''Jasmine Estrada. (cinder/neo/salem) Haven Academy (36) #Team SPHR ("sapphire") a graduate team led by Sienna Andreassen that included teammates Phoenix Brand, Heliotrope Sutton, and the current Headmaster River Higanbana. (roman/neo/jaune/salem) #Team QRTZ ("quartz") a graduate team led by Quetzal Klein that includes teammates Raspberry Regalia, Tawny Andersen, and Zaffre Nickelson. (yang/ren/neo/roman) #Team SPFM ("seafoam") a graduate team that was lead by Sandstone Graham that included teammates Pyralis Karahalios, Finnian Bradford, and Morguean Johar. (yang/neo/jaune/ren) #Team LIVR ("liver") a graduate team led by Lyra Moreau that includes teammates Isaac Hawkins, Velvet McLaren and Ryker Karahalios. (neo/cinder/yang/salem) #Team CLSL ("celestial") a graduate team led by Cassiopeia Graham that includes teammates Lollipop Fairbanks, Blu Seymour, and Levinia Santos. (neo/cinder/yang/salem) #Team MSTD ("mustard") a graduate team led by Mackerel Holland that included teammate Stig Rasmussen. (salem/yang) #Team PLDM ("palladium") a graduate led by Pizza Archer that included teammate Kunzite Lantana. (salem/yang) #Team MOSE ("mouse") a graduate team led by Massachusetts "Massa" Schwartz that includes teammates Bracken O'Dowd, and Serein Bellefleur. (yang/neo/salem) #Team JETT ("jet") a graduate team led by Jett Sawyer that includes teammates Terre Evangeline and Tiffany Corseli. (cinder/neo/salem) #Team HNDW ("honeydew") a graduate team that includes Delware Dubois. (salem) #Team ODIN ("odin") a graduate team led by Ocean Schrieber that includes teammate Ena Dedic. (neo/yang) #Team RVSN ("eurovision") a graduate team led by Rosalia Svendsen-Ryu that includes teammates V''', '''Satrina Willow, and Nellie Novosad. (neo/nora/roman/salem) #Team SMRK ("shamrock") a graduate team led by S''' that includes teammates '''Montana Sparrow, R''' and '''K. (salem) #Team PSTL ("pistol") a graduate team led by P''' that includes teammates '''S, T''', and '''L. (salem) #Team ABRN ("auburn") a current fourth year team led by Alice Blue Arendt that includes teammates Bell McLaren-Cobb, Reolin Li, and Neapolitan Bianchi. (salem/roman/yang/neo) #Team BLJN ("blue jeans") a current fourth year team led by Blake Vio that includes Lauren Jin, Amaranth Jang, and Nitrous Hwan. A former member of the team is Jasper Ube. (penny/roman/nora/neo/velvet) #Team TRMP ("trump") a current fourth year team led by that includes teammate Priscilla Grey. (cinder/velvet/penny/roman) #Team SCLT ("scarlet") a current third year team that includes teammates Calla Virtanen, and Lennox Ward. (neo/salem) #Team CRNT ("carnation") a current third year team led by Ivy Callaghan that includes teammates Rosalie Guy, Tyrian Bailey, and Nemo Hawkins. (neo/pyrrha/jaune/salem) #Team SINN ("sin") a current third year team led by Quinn Sawyer that includes teammate Nova Wilding. (cinder/neo) #Team SDSM ("sandstorm") a current second year team led by Utah Swan that includes teammates Tennessee Devonport, Hampshire Savage, and Maine Andreadis. (cinder/neo/ruby/jaune) #Team KNYT ("night") a current second year team led by Kasch Vogel that includes teammates Niko Armstrong, Hazel Yarrow and Tesla Watson. (neo/yang/pyrrha/cinder) #Team PRSM ("prism") a current second year team led by Prism Silvester that includes teammates Ray Liang, Sage Liang, and Miela Oleastro. (penny/ren/roman/velvet) #Team WEED ("weed") a current second year team led by Woody Blaze that includes teammates Elysium Karst, Ecstasy Strand, and Dandelion Owens. (ren/nora/velvet/roman) #Team HART ("heart") a current second year team led by Hyundai Svendsen-Ryu '''that includes second-in-command '''Amaryllis Azalea and Tylenol Soo. (neo/nora/velvet) #Team CRLD ("colorado") a current second year team led by Colorado "Red" Cromberger. (yang) #Team VLTN ("valentine") a current second year team led by Virginia Romberger. (yang) #Team HLPF ("hufflepuff") a current second year team led by Pine Harrison that includes teammates Pie Archer, Ciara Fergusson. (cinder) #Team CCUM ("cucumber") a current second year team led by Carter Dragone that includes teammates Cressida Kent '''and '''Umeria Langdon. ren/cinder/neo) #Team MCLN ("mclaren") a current second year team led by Mayonnaise May Archer that includes teammate Caspian Iver. (yang/salem) #Team COOL ("cool") a current first year team led by Chrome Ube that includes teammates Osmium Oceana, and Opium Zieliński. (ren/neo/velvet/roman) #Team VYLT ("violet") a current first year lead by Viridiana "Diana" Hargreave that includes teammates Yellow Thompson, Lillian White, '''and '''Tan Seo. (salem/pyrrha/yang/neo) #Team MLCT ("malachite") a current first year team lead by Melania Brimstone that includes teammates Albion Chevalier, Líadan Ó Ciardha, and Tea Rose. (salem/nora/neo/ozpin) #Team GRNT ("granite") a current first year team led by Glacier Christina that includes teammates Reed Ashworth, Nyanza Zanders and Terra Johnson. (yang/jaune/ruby/pyrrha) #Team RNBW ("rainbow") a current first year team led by Rain de Adel that includes teammates Nickel de Adel, Blu de Adel, and Wenge de Adel. (yang/neo/ren/roman) #Team SRBT ("sherbet") a current first year team led by Siobhan Larsen that includes teammates Rhode Iver, and Kentucky Bremen. (cinder/neo/salem) Shade Academy (35) #Team TMTO ("tomato") a graduate team led by current Highmaster Tim "Wolf" Steele that included teammate Metal Taylor. (salem/yang) #Team RYVN ("raven") a graduate team led by Reese Schneider ''' that included teammates '''Yasmine Montblanc, Valentine Faulkner, and Nevada Nielsen. (yang/ nora/neo/cinder) #Team HSPL ("hospital") a graduate team led by Hail Winterfell that included teammates Smithsonian Langdon, Patrick Carnarvan and Larissa Bardsley. (pyrrha/neo/cinder/Jaune) #Team TNGR ("tangerine") a graduate team led by Thyme Winderfly that included teammates Nerissa Schneider, Ginger Jeo, and Royal Chambers. (neo/yang/roman/salem) #Team BRGD ("burgundy") a graduate team led by Brandy Wilkes that included teammates Rumena Gye, Glitter Greenwood, and Willow D'Ambrosio. (velvet/salem/neo/yang) #Team CLAN ("celadon") a graduate team led by Clay de la Rosa that included teammates Blanche Lefevre, Aurelian Ayers, and Njord Conor. (salem/yang/neo/jaune) #Team PLUM ("plum") a graduate team lead by Pluto de Adel that includes teammates Lead Zeppelin, and Malachite Larsen. (ren/yang/neo) #Team VLVT ("velvet") a graduate team led by Vanilla Zeppelin that includes teammates Lemonade Larsen, Victory de Adel and Tiramisu Winderfly. (yang/salem/pyrrha) #Team CRNL ("kernel") a graduate team led by California "Cali" McLaren, that includes teammate Redwood Karahalios. (yang/neo) #Team MJVE ("mojave") a graduate team led by Sonder Murray that includes teammates Venus Scorpio and Eclair Archer. (neo/yang/salem) #Team CPRI ("capri") a graduate team led by Caffeine Winderfly that includes Iodine Fairbanks. (neo/yang) #Team CMSM ("crimson") a graduate team led by Juane Carnarvan that includes teammates Lilly Mara, Sophia McLaren-Cobb and Jaye McLaren. (yang/neo/cinder/Jaune) #Team CKKI ("cookie") a graduate team led by Cattleya Orchid that includes second-in-command Kai Soo. (nora/velvet) #Team HNTR a graduate team led by Hunter Corseli that includes teammates N''', '''T, and R'''. (salem) #Team BLSH ("blush") a dropout team led by '''Isebelline Baliss, that included teammates L''', '''S, and H'''. (salem) #Team GMTL ("gunmetal") a current fourth year team led by '''Gideon Westbrook that includes teammates Mousse St. Clair, Teale Kirby '''and '''Lillian Montague. (jaune/yang/salem/neo) #Team ZNWT ("zinnwaldite") a current fourth year team led by Zinnia Bellefleur that includes teammate Wyoming Beaumont. (cinder/salem) #Team FTRK ("firetruck") a current fourth year team led by Fizza Yeon that includes Raspite Tsunami and King A. Kong. (velvet/ren/roman/yang) #Team AZRE ("azure") a current third year team led by Anza Malachite that includes teammates Zill Brand, Rotem Penzig and Electra Knight. (penny/ren/velvet/neo) #Team PLNM ("platinum") a current third year team led by Pandora Dahl that includes teammates Nutmeg Gallina, Lotus Borealis and Maurice Couture. (cinder/nora/yang/jaune) #Team RGLA ("regalia") a current third year team led by Rosso Westbrook that includes teammates Licorice Beaumont, and Aspen Thorne. (neo/roman/pyrrha) #Team HUES ("hues") a current third year team led by Helium Clark that includes teammates Uxía Nieddu and Ethan Crowther. (ren/velvet/neo/roman) #Team MNTS ("mentos") a current third year team led by Miela Winderfly that includes teammate Sienna Winderfly. (nora/yang) #Team SEAL ("seal") a current second year team led by Sterling Westbrook that includes teammates Aries and Leo Braune. (cinder/jaune/roman/salem) #Team CRCL ("charcoal") a current second year team led by Coby Moonstone that includes teammates Rain Sassari, Cerulean Mitchell, and Linnea Engstrom. (neo/roman/salem/velvet) #Team SUGA ("sugar") a current second year team led by Shaked Ya that includes teammates Umbreon Westbrook, Ghost Canis Lupus and Altair Borealis. (velvet/roman/ren/nora) #Team BLSM ("blossom") a current second year team led by Bianca Moretti that includes teammates Scarlet Sizz and Maize Simmons. (cinder/roman/fox/Penny) #Team FRRI ("ferrari") a current second year team led by Fiori Bianchi that includes teammate Ianthine Giorgietti. (yang/neo) #Team MEME ("memento") a current second year team that includes teammate Maya Palaka. (winter/roman/ren/velvet) #Team MRBL ("marble") a current first year team led by Marble Zeppelin that includes teammates Rowan Williams, Basil Burke, and Lavender Clark. (yang/neo/jaune/cinder) #Team KLDS ("kaleidoscope") a current first year team with leader Kale Blaze ''' that includes teammates '''Desire Rosaline, and Sinna Malachite. (ren/neo/fox) #Team CMPG ("champagne") current first year team led by Chumin Ro that includes teammates Macaroni Rasmussen, and Prunella Foster. (nora/ren/salem/yang) #Team VLNT ("valiant") a current first year team led by Vern Austin that includes teammates Luna Cosmos, Noelle Indigo, and Tangerine Cosmos. (jaune/yang/ruby/pyrrha) #Team NATR ("nature") a current first year team led by Aspen Newmans that includes teammate Arcadian Aurora. (cinder/neo/yang/pyrrha) #Team SLMN ("salmon") future first year team <(like in a year), currently going to -insert name- combat school> led by Shadow Marx that includes teammates Laurel Thomas, Maroon Yuuki '''and '''N.(ren/neo/roman/cinder) Signal Academy (10) #Team AWSM ("awesome") is a current sixth year team led by Amethyst Westbrook that includes teammates Wyn Pak, Shade Abraxos, and Marinus Hansen. (cinder/roman/neo/jaune) #Team DRGN ("dragon") is a current sixth year team led by Daisy Bryd that includes teammates Raine Irys, Gem Walker, and Navy Morrison. (pyrrha/nora/yang/ruby) #Team CHLT ("chocolate") a current sixth year tem led by Cocoa Winderfly that includes teammates Heather Conrad, Laurel Whyte, and Tea Green. (yang/salem/pyrrha/ruby) #Team VNLL ("vanilla") a current sixth year team led by Vanilla Rasmussen that includes teammates Nilah Kang, Licorice Demetriou, and Linnaea Rasmussen. (cinder/roman/ren/yang) #Team GRDN ("garden") a current fifth year team led by Gelu Burke that includes teammate Roan Ramsey. (neo/salem) #Team SCNV ("scandinavia") a current fifth year team led by Signe Lyserød that includes teammates Christian Virtanen, Needle Lundquist, and Brynja Vilhjalmsson. #Team CRBN ("carbon") a current fourth year team led by Celadon Evans that includes teammate Rusty Byrnison. (cinder/neo) #Team MRTM ("mortuum") a current third year team led by Mackenzie Rasmussen 'that includes teammates '''Ruiko Takayama, T '''and '''Mikado Hamilton. '(roman/velvet/ren/neo) #Team WYND ("wind") a current second year team led by '''Viola Wolf. (neo) #Team EGPT ("eggplant") a current first year team led by Evening Snow that includes teammates Greyson Seok, Phoenix Hart, and Thantos Swan. (salem/ren/pyrrha/ruby) Sanctum Academy (10) #Team DSCO ("disco") a current sixth year team led by Date Teutron that includes teammates Santiago Solo, Cassandra Solo, and Oobleck. (yang/jaune/cinder/ren) #Team AQMN ("aquamarine") a current sixth year team led by Aqua Teutron, that includes teammates Murphy Kirkpatrick, and Neritina "Tina" Schmidt (neo/salem/yang) #Team GRLO ("grullo") a sixth year team led by Grass Fairbanks that includes Chromium Ro. (yang/neo) #Team CRCS ("crocus") a current fifth year team led by Clover Virtanen that includes teammates Rice Virtanen, Carmine Rasmussen, and Sinopia Jakobsen. (cinder/neo/yang/nora) #Team PSTA ("pasta") a current fifth year team that includes teammates S 'and '''T. '(neo/nora) #Team RWOD ("redwood") a current fourth year team that includes teammates '''Bay Winderfly, Ohio Schulz, and Denmark Larsen. (salem/neo/yang/cinder) #Team BRTN ("britain") a current fourth year team led by B''' that includes teammates '''R, T''', and '''N. (neo/roman) #Team AMRC ("america") a current fourth year team led by A''', that includes teammates '''M, R''', and '''C. (neo/nora/cinder/roman) #Team TNNT ("tnt") a current second year team that includes teammates Nalani Kekoa, and Nevaeh O Cathain. (salem/neo) #Team BSQE ("bisque") a current first year team led by Francesca Blanc that includes teammates Sierra Whitesides, Quin Harlens, and Elder Duarte. (cinder/jaune/neo/ren) Atlas Academy (combat school) (8) #Team KYLM ("key lime") a current sixth year team led by Kaito Akimoto that includes teammate Lyubov Willow. (neo/roman) #Team WTER ("water") a current sixth year team led by Kali Willow that includes teammates Talise Deloria, Edurne dos Santos, '''and '''Rosemary Rivers. (pyrrha/yang/neo/salem) #Team HELL ("hell") a current fifth year team led by Heroin Ok that includes teammates Eminence Vasilieva, Lovet Le Blanc, and Lapiz Beckett. (velvet/neo/ren/roman) #Team RCLW ("ravenclaw") a current fourth year team led by Robin Aspenelle that includes teammates Cyclone Schmidt, Aurélie Lancaster, and Winter Archer (cinder/neo/yang/pyrrha) #Team EGLE ("eagle") a current fourth year team led by Evzen Sakellarios that includes teammates Gold Griffin, and Alaska Llewellyn. (pyrrha/yang/neo/cinder) #Team BRDY ("brandy") a current third year team led by Basalt Connor that includes teammates Reyna Ayers, Dahlia Sakellarios and Yevgeniya Willow. (yang/cinder/jaune/neo) #Team WHTE ("white") a current second year team led by William Kane that includes teammate Tazia Giorgetti. (pyrhha/salem) #Team DABB ("dab") a current second year team led by Dante Ambrosio that includes teammates Aero Bunyasarn, B''', and '''B. (cinder/roman/neo/yang) Eden Academy (9) #Team GRDR ("gryffindor") a current sixth year team led by Ginger Wilson that includes teammates Ruby Grey, Derrick Shcmidt, and Rachel Woodvine. (cinder/neo/salem/pyrrha) #Team JGWR ("jaguar") a current fifth year team led by Jonathan Byrne that includes teammates Grace Byrne. Weiss Byrne, and Raven Byrne. (jaune/pyrrha/yang/ruby) #Team KAKA ("caca") a current fifth year team led by Krypton Stoolsen that includes teammates Kara Byrne '''and '''Aluminum Archer. (ren/cinder/yang/neo) #Team AGST ("angst") a current fourth year team led by Alexandrite Karahalios that includes teammates Gemma Connor and Sionnain Byrne. (jaune/cinder/neo/ruby) #Team CHPG ("champagne") a current fourth year team that is led by Cerulean Keyne '''and includes teammates '''Harmony De Palma, Plum Karahalios, and Gertrude Fischer. (neo/cinder/yang/salem) #Team SAFN ("saffron") a current third year team led by Spaghetti "Spade" McLaren-Cobb that includes teammates Amber Zeppelin and Freylinia Brook. (cinder/neo/nora/yang) #Team CDMM ("cadmium") a current third year team led by Autumn Clark that includes teammates Dime Fairbanks, and Munro Dawson. (neo/yang/salem/cinder) #Team HEVN ("heaven") a current first year team led by Honolulu Song that includes teammates Emerald Faulkner, Vio Carter, and Neptune Irvin. '''(neo/cinder/jaune/Roman) #Team TYME ("thyme") a current first year team led by '''Theresa Fischer that includes teammates Ignis McLaren-Cobb and E. (ruby/neo/pyrrha/cinder) Category:Key Lists